Quoth the Raven, Nevermore
by Shiro Amayagi
Summary: About two years after GF, a certain black haired man remembers a fight with his ultimate rival, one never recorded in history...
1. The man in the bar

Here's the fic, R&R, you know the drill...   
  
~***~  
  
  
"Bartender, give me another one." said a man with jet black hair.  
"Raven, don't you think you've had enough?" asked the bartender.  
"Does it matter? You never cared before." said Raven.  
"Well you never had 3 in a row before." replied the bartender.  
"Sorry, it's just...Van...him and his stupid Liger...I can't beat it..." said Raven.  
"Want to tell me about it?" asked the bartender.  
"Sure...why not." he replied.  
  
_____  
  
It all started right after the GenoBreaker had been defeated once and for all by Van...  
  
"Van!!! I won't lose, not after what you did to me!!!" Raven said, enraged by the power of his opponent.  
"Did what? Beat you? Taught you what life does to people who use the power they're granted for evil purposes? I hate to tell you this, but it's not my fault!!!" replied Van.  
"Fool, my hand!!! I can't go anywhere without feeling the pain of that battle, because you, goody two shoes Van Flyheight, didn't care that I was going to die!!!" said Raven, now uncontrollably enraged.  
"Raven, you didn't have to pick me as a rival. I never did anything to you to make you hate me. Remember the first time we met? I tried to save you from those imperial soldiers!!! Raven, if I wanted to kill you, all I had to do was hand you over to the soldiers!!! I could have even had reward money, but I didn't go for it, so why do you hate me?!" asked Van.  
"That doesn't matter!!! My hand will never be the same and it's all YOUR fault!!!" said Raven.  
"Raven, this isn't about your hand, I can tell...you wouldn't want me to die just because of that...you want me to die because you can't stand it that my Blade Liger evolved. Since Hiltz destroyed Shadow, you can't make GenoBreaker evolve as well. I have the advantage and you hate it. Well I don't really care." said Van.  
"Van Flyheight...I must kill you...I can't let you live, because you laughed when Hiltz destroyed Shadow!!! You were standing on the cliff face and you LAUGHED!!!" said Raven.  
"Raven, you're wrong. I don't like you, but I'd never be that heartless. You must have seen someone else." Van replied.  
"Shut up, Van!!! No more excuses, and no more lies!!! I saw you, and I have to kill you!!!" Raven said.  
"Raven...you can't beat me anymore, you have no power to do so. The GenoBreaker is out of commission for good." said Van.  
"Van, I may not have Shadow, and I may not have the GenoBreaker, but I have this!!! GenoBreaker, summon the maximum power of the Zoid core Shadow left his soul with!!! We will evolve together if it's the last thing we do!!! Evolve!!!" said Raven.  
  
The GenoBreaker evolved, somehow it regained all its power, but there was something before that led to this, an incident between Van and an aged scientist, Dr. D...  
  
"Dr. D, I have a theory about Zoids that might be a help in your research." Van said.  
"Really? Well, I'm all ears." replied Dr. D.  
"Yeah, well I believe that every Zoid has an ultimate form beyond what an organoid can create. Follow me." Van said.  
"Sure." Dr. D replied. After they reached the hangar, Dr. D saw 2 Blade Ligers, one was Van's, and the other one was an unidentified green one. "Hey, Van, where did you get this green Blade Liger?" asked Dr. D.  
"Zeke and I found a green Shield Liger that was about to die. He merged with it and it instantly evolved. I think the Organoid can evolve as well, and the energy it transfers to the Zoid can help it to reach a new level...do you agree?" asked Van.  
"I suppose it really depends, but I don't see why not. If you don't mind, I'd like to use this green Blade Liger to study." said Dr. D.  
"Sure, why not?" replied Van.  
  
_____  
  
"Well, that's it for today. I got more to tell you, but I'll be here tommorow." Raven said.  
"Bye Raven." said the bartender.  
"See ya later, Moonbay." Raven replied.  
  
~***~  
  
Well, that was a short chapter. R&R and I'll write more when I get some ideas. Cya later!!! 


	2. The Ancient Zoidian

Hey guys!!! I'm glad you like this!!! Raven is not gay though, so don't ask me to make it Raven/Van or anything. Anyways, this chapter should shed some light on Moonbay's situation with Raven.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zoids, but you already knew that, didn't you?  
  
/.../ = thoughts  
  
Here it is...  
  
~***~  
  
Moonbay was sitting behind the bar, as usual, thinking about the few things she remembered. /Why am I here in the first place?/ she thought. She didn't remember very much, except that she woke up next to the damaged hull of a Gustav. A very strange Gustav, because while all the other panels were red, there was a white one there too. /What did I do to wind up here? There was that doctor, but he was undressing me when I woke up. He said he had to examine my body for injuries, but I knew better. Correction, I THOUGHT I knew better. I just HAD to run away from that hospital. Like they'd want to stare at an ugly girl like me...I'm such a moron.../ she was mentally beating herself up because she couldn't remember anything at all. She'd been diagnosed with amnesia on a pretty large scale. Nobody expected her to regain her memory but her. /Nice, everyone expects me to be a brainless moron for the rest of my life. Everyone except me, Moonbay. Good old, ugly Moonbay. It's funny though, to know that the only reason you know your own NAME is because somebody told you. But then again, everyone was that way once, when they were babies...not too much to go on, but I guess that means I have SOMETHING in common with everyone else.../  
"You aren't ugly, Moonbay." said Raven.  
"Raven? How did you know what I was thinking?" asked Moonbay, scared a little by this new development.  
"It has something to do with the next part of my story. Scotch please, on the rocks." Raven replied.  
"Alright, go ahead." replied Moonbay.  
  
_____  
  
  
Two months before the fight with Van, I was sitting alone on a cliff. As much as I hated it, Reise had killed Hiltz, and then taken her own life. I hated Hiltz, but Reise, everyday she seemed to get younger, closer to my age, and more beautiful. She was like a blue rose, deep and mysterious, yet but so beautiful that you'd do anything to get to her...  
  
"Why did you have to do that, Reise? Why? Answer me, Reise, WHY?!" Raven said. He was angry, even though Hiltz was dead, he hadn't been the one to kill him. It was a dry victory, and he couldn't yell at anybody to get rid of his anger. Reise would have been right there by his side. Even though he would have been so mean, she wouldn't have abandoned him, so why would she, when he had done nothing wrong? "WHY?! REISE, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME?!?!?!" he said. He seriously thought of jumping off the cliff, ending his life, but the thought of getting revenge on one man was enough to stop him. "Van Flyheight, you are the cause of my sorrows, it's all because of you!!! I will find you and kill you!!!" screamed Raven.  
  
_____  
  
  
"That's pretty dark. So where does the mind reading come in?" asked Moonbay.  
"I'm getting there, be patient." said Raven, finishing his drink.  
  
_____  
  
  
I was searching for Van, when a woman with brown hair and deep brown eyes stopped me. She reminded me of Fiona, but unlike Fiona, she was evil, and unlike Reise, she didn't care about other people. She told me she was an Ancient Zoidian, and her name was Kira...  
  
"What do you want?" Raven said, as he looked into the lifeless eyes of a young woman.  
"My name is Kira. I know that you are in pain, a woman you loved deserted you, and you wish to die. I can give you the power to destroy your rival, Van, but you will most likely want to live forever after you learn the depths of this power." she said.  
/Strange, but she sounds like Reise.../ Raven thought.  
"I may sound like her, but I am not her." Kira said.  
"So you really CAN read my mind. Alright, how much will this power cost me?" Raven asked.  
"The power is free, as far as money goes. However, you must find me two Zoids. One is red, another blue. These Zoids are called Gigases. When the Zoids come together, they merge into an awesome Zoid that can demolish anything in sight. Oh, and before your beloved Reise died, she asked me to give you this." Kira said, as she held out a long, sharp sword.  
"Huh? Reise described something like this...a sword with a long, broad, golden blade. The Genosword?" Raven asked.  
"Yes, the Genosword. The Ancient Zoidian race created this sword to control the Gigases. Geno means dark energy in Ancient Zoidian. Someday, you'll understand what that means. Anyways, we need to head to Mt. Icelina and enter the core of the mountain. That is where the Ice Gigas awaits us. You will need this as well." Kira said, as she started to glow.  
"Kira? I feel strange...what did you do to me?!" Raven asked.  
"I gave you the ability to read minds. You'll need it later." she said.  
  
_____  
  
  
"And so began my journey with Kira." Raven said  
"Oh, so this girl Kira was your friend?" Moonbay asked.  
"Not really a friend, but if one of us was in danger, the other would try to help." said Raven.  
"Alright. So are you going to tell me the rest of it today?" Moonbay asked.  
"It's too long of a story to tell in a period of 3 days, but I'll be here tomorrow." replied Raven.  
"Okay then. Bye, Raven!!!" said Moonbay.  
"See ya later, Moonbay." replied Raven.  
  
~***~  
  
Whee, that was fun. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and just remember that if you want to flame me, then go ahead, make my day. Cya later!!! 


End file.
